The beginning of an end!
by brittanaisendgameforever
Summary: When Santana graduates, the Brittana relationship we all love begins to slowly fall apart.
1. Chapter 1

Set before Santana's Graduation

Santana Lopez was about to graduate. She had three weeks left of senior year and then she was off to bigger and better things. Her dream was to go to New York and became a famous star. However her mother had insisted she obtain a college education first. And even that wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for Brittany. _Brittany, _she thought to herself. This was the only thing Santana worried about. _How would Britt make it on her own here in Lima? How am I going to protect her all the way from Louisville?_

Santana was pondering these though when suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a text from Brittany.

'_Meet me in the choir room, at 8_', Santana read the text message and instantly got that feeling she got every time she talked to her.

She replied with a simple '_ok_' and got ready. It was about 6:30pm, so she decided to take a shower and get a little dressed up for Brittany.

When she was finally ready, Santana drove to the school and made her way to the choir room. When she walked in, she was immediately taken back by how beautiful Britt looked. She was wearing this skin tight white dress that had a blue and yellow flower pattern on it. She was smiling and her bright blue eyes lit up when she spotted Santana.

"Hey", Brittany said softly, "You look amazing, Santana"

Santana smiled and said "No Britt, it's you that looks amazing." She then thought to herself, '_How did I get so lucky?_'

Brittany just smiled and walked toward Santana with open arms. Santana fell into her arms and the two gave each other a tight squeeze. Santana loved the way her body felt when it was touching Brittany's.

"So, why are we here?" Santana asked. She had not even notice the little bit of decorating Brittany had done. All she could focus on was her beautiful girlfriend.

Brittany has a sign hanging up at the back of the room, reading '_We'll miss you Santana'_. All the cheerios had signed it, and some of the glee kids too. Besides that there was nothing, so Santana really was curious as to why Brittany wanted to meet her here.

"I brought you here because I feel like it's the only place where we can talk and not be judged" Brittany answer, "I wanted to talk to you about graduation".

"Okay, what about it?"

"Well, everyone's been telling me that we're not going to last, you know with you being so far away, and I wanted to tell you I'm not going to break up with you because you're going to be far away. I love you so much Santana and I don't want you to go, but I can't imagine being anyone else's."

Santana cut her off right there, "Brittany, you don't have to worry about this…" She motioned for Brittany to sit down and then she grabbed a chair and then sat down facing her. "I love you so much Brittany. You're the only person who truly makes me feel like…like… not a total bitch"

Brittany now sitting across from her, had a single tear running down her cheek. Santana noticed it and wiped it away with her hand, and then picked her chin up and made Britt look at her. "I love you Brittany S. Pierce" Santana said while staring into her now fading blue eyes. Brittany then replied, choked up, "I love you too, Santana".

Santana moved her chair next to Brittany's and held her in her arms. She kissed Brittany on the top of her head and whispered "We'll make it Britt, I promise…"

Brittany sat up after crying for a minute and kissed Santana passionately. Santana kissed her back and then got up. "Let me drive you home, Britt"

"Yeah, okay." Brittany said while she was wiping her eyes.

Santana offered her hand and Brittany took it. They walked down the hallway, fingers interlocked and bodies gently bumping into each other.

When they reached the door, Brittany whispered "Lord Tubbington better not be smoking when I get home."

Santana just smiled and asked herself again, '_How did I get so lucky_?'

Please leave reviews! This is my first fan fiction piece and I want honest opinions. If you like it, I'll write more!


	2. Chapter 2

Set after graduation. Santana and Brittany are just spending the summer together.

It had only been a week since Santana had graduated McKinley High. Brittany had planned a short vacation to Miami as a graduation present, but since Santana started cheerleading workouts for the University of Louisville in a couple of weeks, the couple decided against it. Instead of a vacation, the two dedicated the next two weeks to each other. Both Brittany and Santana wanted to spend as much time with each other as they could before the Latina's departure from Lima.

Brittany was laying out by her pool one sunny day when Santana decided to pay her a surprise visit.

Santana could see the blonde had her headphones on and was reading a magazine. She looked so beautiful in her yellow bikini with her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Her golden skin getting even deeper as the seconds went by. Santana could stare at her forever, but then she remembered that talking to Brittany was even better than staring, and that kissing Brittany was better than talking.

Brittany was completely absorbed in her magazine and music when suddenly the lights went out and she heard a soft whisper in her ear, "_Guess who_?" She didn't have to guess. She knew it was Santana by the way her lips brushed against her ear, as they had done many times before.

"Hey" Brittany said in a low, soft voice, "You weren't supposed to come over until five".

"I know but I just couldn't keep away" Santana then kissed Brittany on the cheek and sat in the lawn chair next to hers.

"Well, is there something you wanna do before we leave to see the show?" the blonde asked.

"I won't mind taking a quick swim!" Santana smiled and nodded toward the pool.

"You can but I'm not feeling it today…" Brittany tried to look interested in the article she had been reading, but couldn't focus because Santana was taking off a large, oversized t-shirt only to reveal a very ready bikini body. Brittany couldn't help but stare!

"Come on Britt, swim with me…please" she said giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could summon.

Brittany knew she couldn't resist those beautiful brown eyes, so she kept looking down at the magazine. Santana knew she was trying to avoid her and walked over to Brittany's chair and sat down next to her. She pulled the magazine away from the blonde's face, which resulted in an embarrassed smile. Santana knew Brittany couldn't resist her, and leaned over to place a kiss on her lips. She stopped just as their lips touched and whispered, "Swim with me…" Brittany was completely seduced and whispered "O.K", but not before finishing the Latina's initiated kiss.

They held the kiss for a moment, and then Santana broke it by grabbing Brittany's hand. She got up and pulled the girl in the yellow bikini up with her. Before walking toward the swimming pool, Santana grabbed Brittany's waist and pulled her in for one final kiss.

The two girls spend the next hour messing around in the pool. Brittany's parents were out of town, so they weren't worried about getting caught. The girls were both tired after such an intimate swim, so they decided to dry off and just stay home for a movie night.

Santana loved spending the night with Brittany, because somehow she always ended up borrowing some of Britt's clothes. Santana loved the way Brittany smelled. It was a comforting and safe smell that she only felt when she was in the blonde's presence.

Brittany was in the kitchen making popcorn when Santana walked out of the hall bathroom. She was wearing one of her sweatshirts and a pair of her yoga pants. This made Brittany smile. She was glad after all they had been through that Santana finally felt comfortable; that's all Brittany wanted for her.

"Is the popcorn ready?" Santana asked pointing toward the microwave.

"No, I forgot how to use the microwave…" Santana smiled. This is why she loved this girl. "Here, let me help you." She walked over to the microwave and in three minutes they were in front of the TV, cuddled up, watching their favorite movie, _Mean Girls_.

They ate their popcorn and watched the movie, and when it finished they just watched another. And after that, another.

It was two in the morning before they knew it, so after the final film ended they went to bed.

It was almost habit, to crawl in bed together. It wasn't weird or foreign to them, they sleep in the same bed all the time when they were little, but now was different. It wasn't innocent anymore.

Brittany and Santana laid facing each other as they always did. Brittany put her hand on Santana's waist pulling her closer so their bodies were touching. Santana smiled and returned the gesture. They didn't speak for several minutes. They didn't need to. They always had a way of saying things just by looking at each other. Finally, Brittany moved in for a goodnight kiss.

Before laying back down, Santana propped herself up on her elbow and gently pushed a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear.

"I love you so much Brittany" Santana admitted with a smile escaping, and with this Brittany bit her bottom lip and then shared with a smile, "I love you too Santana"

They shared one last kiss and then shut off the lights and went into a sleep comforted by a day happily spent together.

This concludes Ch.2! Sorry I've been so long getting out this chapter, it won't happen again! Please send me any comments you may have and remember to stay tuned for the next chapter of, _the beginning of an end. _


	3. Chapter 3

Set one day before Santana leaves for Kentucky

Santana woke up and immediately felt the absence of the blonde who she had fallen asleep with the night before.

She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair, before finally glancing over at the clock. It was almost 12 o'clock.

"Shit!" Santana quickly breathed. Today was her last day to spend with Brittany and here she was sleeping half the day away. She knew Brittany wouldn't be upset, but that's not the point. These past two weeks had been amazing. She had spent every night at Brittany's house since her parents really didn't care and Britt's weren't home. They spent most of their time by the pool or in the house. They'd try to watch a movie but could never get more than five minutes into it without making out or having sex. Santana had never been much of a family oriented person but spending these two weeks with Brittany made her consider her options.

When Santana finally decided to get up, she put on clothes and made her way down the stairs. She didn't see Brittany anywhere and was starting to worry. "Britt? Britt, you here?" She continued walking through the house and stopped when she reached the kitchen. She put her hand through her hair again and looked down at the counter to find a note obviously written in Brittany's hand. She picked it up and read it.

_Santana, _

_I didn't wanna wake you up. You looked so beautiful! Anyway, I went to go get some stuff at the store. I'll be back soon. I love you._

_Brittany_

Santana put the note down, smiling. She had never been so happy, or so in love.

She didn't really know what to do, so she changed and went outside and sat by the pool. She knew she needed to get as much of her tan on as she could because there would be no more time for that after cheer workouts started. She really doesn't want to go, she doesn't want to leave this…this sanctuary. For the next six months her life will be consumed by cheerleading practices and college life. She won't get to see her girlfriend everyday anymore and that's what she's worried about. She knows long distance things don't work, but she still has hope for her and Brittany.

Santana's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice, "Hey". She looked up from the chair she was laying in and there was Brittany. She was dressed in a pair of really short jean shorts and a colorful tank top. Santana could tell she wasn't wearing underwear, and Brittany noticed her leering. "You know, I thought you would be too tired to even look at me after last night." She was smiling and reached down and put a very passionate kiss onto Santana's lips. Santana reached up and cupped her cheek in her hand, pulling her closer. "I'm never too tired for you" Santana said when she pulled away from Brittany. Brittany just smiled and leaned over and kissed Santana on the head, then turned around and walked very slowly back toward the house. She occasionally looked over her shoulder and this was Santana cue. She got up and quickly followed Brittany in to the house.

Once they were both inside, Santana walked up behind Brittany who was standing at the counter unpacking what she bought at the store, and put her arms around her waist. Brittany just smiled and kept pulling the things out of the bag. Santana gently started kissing the back of Brittany's neck.

"Santana" Brittany at this point felt her unbuttoning her pants. She stopped the darker skinned hands and turned around. This however didn't stop Santana, she just leaned over and started sucking on her neck.

"Santana" She breathed out. Santana replied with a simple, "Hmm" and continued placing a dark spot on Brittany's neck. "Stop, just for a second. I wanna show you something." This didn't make the brunette happy but she obliged and looked up. Brittany told her to close her eyes and hold out her hands. Santana did as requested and when she opened her eyes she looked down at the box the lay in her hands. "Britt…" She just smiled and nodded saying 'open it'.

Santana gently opened it, only to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with Britt's initials and a heart engraved on it. She took it in her hand and put the box aside. "Brittany it's beautiful." She pulled Brittany in for hug and then kissed her. Brittany helped her put it on, and then explained her reason for buying it.

"I thought with you going away and me staying here…that this could be a piece of me you could take with you. I mean, I know you can't scissor it, but it'll make you think of me, right?"

"Brittany, this is so sweet. Thank you so much." Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's lips and pulled her in for another hug.

After Brittany's romantic surprise, Santana only thought it polite to take her upstairs and thank her. And that's where they remained for the rest of the day. They periodically got up to get water or use the bathroom. Eventually, they were too tired to carry on and fell asleep.

The day had finally come and Santana's parents texted her the night before and told her they would pick her up from Britt's house at 1 o'clock.

The girls woke up around ten and got in the shower together. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They know that today was going to decide the rest of their future.

After getting dressed they headed downstairs and Santana started cooking since they didn't really eat all day yesterday. They ate in silence, and if they did speak it was only about things like the weather or Lord Tubbington's ecstasy addiction in Brittany's case.

When her parents finally arrived, Santana was cuddled up to Brittany on the couch. The doorbell sounded like Marley's chains and they both took their time untangling themselves and getting up.

Santana's father grabbed her bags and put them in the car where her mother waited. He told her she had five minutes to say goodbye and then they need to go. She nodded and he walked out to the car to wait.

Brittany quickly wrapped the Latina in a tight hug. They stayed like this for several seconds and then Santana pulled away. "I'm gonna miss you so much Britt".

"Yeah…me too." Brittany stated looking at the floor. Santana noticed the tear crawling down her face and wiped it away with her thumb. She then pulled Brittany's chin up and made her look at her. "We're going to be fine. I promise."

"I know, I just don't want this to end." Brittany said and started looking at the floor again.

Santana, trying not to cry, said "It isn't ending Britt, we're just taking an intermission. I told you, I'll be home every other weekend to do laundry. We'll be fine…" She said this and couldn't detect any truth in the last three words. Things were not going to be fine, but she was going to fight to keep this with Brittany.

They gave each other one last hug and kiss, and then Brittany held out her pinkie for Santana to take. The brunette took the gesture and Brittany led her out to the car. She opened her door for her and Santana slipped into the backseat. Before closing the door, Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek and whispered 'I love you' in her ear. Santana whispered back 'I love you too' and then tells Brittany she will call her when they get there. Brittany nods an okay and closed the door.

Santana's parents wave to Brittany and pull away from the curve. Brittany waves back, and blows a kiss to Santana before she's out of sight.

Santana knew when she returned nothing would be the same, but she held onto hope and the bracelet on her wrist that she swore she would never take off.

**Please review and let me know what you think. I have a lot of other ideas for fics so I might discontinue this one! Let me know if you want more and I'll be happy to continue!**


End file.
